Sangre de serpientes
by liriodefuego
Summary: Y si el viejo le estuviera mintiendo y el no fuese el único con poder de derrotar a Voldemort, y si voldemort le hiciera una propuesta te el la rechazase. ¿o no?dark harry, no slash después del 5º libro
1. Alsha

La chica le dio un ultimo trago a su copa, el fuego encendido de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus helados ojos azules, su piel era mas blanca que la nieve, su cuello era fino como el de un cisne y su generoso busto se apreciaba bellamente en la escotada túnica plateada que vestía, su largo cabello le caía en cascada laicamente, haciendo contraste el negro de este con la túnica; con un ágil movimiento se levanto del blanco sillón de orejas y se puso una capa aterciopelada de color azabache y un sombrero adornado con plumas de fénix negro, salio de la sala y se encamino por un largo pasillo de piedra blanca, se movía como si fuese una bailarina casi no andaba, flotaba por el suelo de mármol; bajo unas escaleras de caracol y llego a un recibidor decorado con oro y onix. Salio de la casa y se dirigio por un camino rodeado de árboles a unos establos tras la casa, este estaba en penumbra, pero se podían ver unos brillantes ojos azules e inteligentes al fondo, cuando la joven se acerco un bello pegaso negro de suaves crines relincho al ver a su ama, la muchacha lo acaricio y embrido con una brida suave de una tela que no se identificaba y se monto en el con un ágil salto.

-Sombra-dijo la muchacha al animal-vamos a ver a Tom.

El animal relincho y emprendió el vuelo, las ciudades se veían bajo ellos de forma borrosa, tras dos horas llegaron al lugar indicado, un enorme caserón de aspecto lúgubre rodeado por frondosos árboles, se apeo del brioso animal y entro a la casa. El recibidor era un ejemplo de buen gusto, estaba decorado con muebles dieciochescos y bellas alfombras persas, justo delante de la puerta había unas enormes escaleras de mármol, y cedro subió por ellas asta el quinto piso allí tomo un pasillo ricamente decorado y abrió una bella puerta de plata decorada con serpientes, era una habitación oscura, adornada con tapices, a la derecha había una puerta que daba a un amplio bacón al lado de esta había un escritorio de palo de rosa con un sillón de seda verde delante, en medio del cuarto se veía una cama adoselada donde una figura roncaba levemente, la joven se acerco a la cama y suavemente descorrió los doseles, allí dormía un hombre con cara de reptil, Lord Voldemort como lo conocían muchos, pero para la mujer ese hombre era Tom.

-Tomyyyy... -le susurro.

El hombre se movió entre las mantas.

-Tomyyyy..., levanta, Potter se esta comiendo a tu serpiente.

El hombre se sobresalta t miro a la mujer de forma confusa, esta le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, dejando ver unos blancos y afilados colmillos.

-Alsha-susurro incrédulo el hombre-no puedo creer que la princesa de los vampiros haya venido a verme, según creo recordar erais neutrales en la guerra.

Sí, la mujer era la princesa de los vampiros, los únicos neutrales en la guerra, bueno, o eso era lo que afirmaba el "padre" de la joven, el rey Gredver.

-Tom-susurro ella seductoramente-¿recuerdas nuestras charlas? Cuando tu solo tenias 19 años.

Claro que las recordaba, recordaba como esa chiquilla, pues no aparentaba mas de 16 años, le enseño los más sutiles y dolorosos métodos de tortura, la joven demostró que estaba deacuerdo con las ideas de tom.

-Las recuerdo Alsha, si as venido a verme quiere decir que ya no sois neutrales o que conspiras contra tu padre.

-Mi padre mucho no podrá decir-le sonrió la muchacha-ha tenido un desagradable incidente con los hombres lobo, ahora yo soy la reina, y decido lo que aremos y mi decisión es que nos unamos a ti.

Alsha y tom esbozaron una sonrisa taimada y en sus ojos se veía una sádica mirada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os guste, y os aviso que habrá varias sorpresas.

Dejad rr, os lo agradeceré mucho


	2. la eleccion

Se encontraba en una oscura sala adorna da con macabros cuadros de serpientes devorando humanos, vampiros alimentándose, torturas y transformaciones de hombres lobo, en el centro de la sala habia una plataforma de mármol negro con tres tronos, en el centro estaba el mayor de ellos, de platino adornado con piel de unicornio y garras de dragón en el respaldo había el blasón de una serpiente, a su derecha un trono de azabache adornado con rubís y el blasón de un murciélago y a su izquierda un trono de oro adornado con topacio y el blasón de un lobo aullando.

Remus Lupin se encontraba esperando frente a los tronos vacíos, le habían llevado allí a la fuerza unos mortifagos con muy mala leche y del tamaño de una paredes, Remus estaba aterrado, no sabia para que le habían llevado allí, pero estaba seguro de que no saldría vivo. Tras cinco minutos se abrieron las puertas entraron lord Voldemort acompañado por dos bellas mujeres, Alsha acompañada por un bello cachorro de nudu y la otra una mujer de cabello dorado peinado en una larga trenza adornada con hilos de oro ojos grandes y castaños, figura esbelta, un generoso busto piel tostada y aspecto salvaje a pesar de su larga y fina túnica de seda dorada adornada con flores de lis, él la reconoció, la duquesa de los licántropos Harder Greyback, la segunda en la sucesión si el rey Erfest moría, la reconoció por ser la esposa de Fenrir Greyback el que le había mordido siendo pequeño, las mujeres esperaron a que Voldemort se sentara y clavase la mirada en el, después se sentaron de forma majestuosa y le miraron fijamente.

-Remus lupin, que placer verte aquí-le dijo el lord.

-Víbora repugnante asesino-la dijo rabioso el hombre-no pienso decirte nada, antes tendrás que matarme.

El lord le miro y sonrió de forma peligrosa.

-Valeroso, muy pocos tienen esas agallas, ya veo el porque de tu interés por el Harder, pero si no acepta mi proposición si que morirás lupin.

-Tienes razón Tom, las agallas son su fuerte, ¿ves como seria una buena adquisición?-le contesto la mujer con su voz de soprano.

-¿Te unirías a nosotros lobo?-Le pregunto la vampiresa-te transformarías a voluntad gracias al poder de Tom, conservarías tu mente humana en las transformaciones, nadie te vencería.

-Suena muy tentador, pero no gracias, jamas me uniría al asesino de mis amigos-le gruño el hombre-tendrás que matarme.

-¿Y si te los devolviese?-le pregunto el lord- si volviese uno de ellos a la vida, como, no se ¿Black?

-Eso es imposible, mientes.

-No miente joven lupin- le susurro la vampiresa-un antiguo libro nos cuenta que la noche de los hados, la sangre de un lobo y un vampiro se mezclaran al colocarse sobre el lugar de la muerte y tras la ultima campanada el volverá a su lugar y los dos se han de unir y el que descansa de la muerte regresara.

-¿Sabes lo mejor Lupin?- le dijo Harder-que al haber caído tras el velo de hades se podría hacer cualquier día, pero seria necesario la sangre de los dos dirigentes de las tribus y mira por donde, los aurores han matado al rey y ahora he pasado a ser la soberana, yo que tu lupin aceptaría, seria lo mejor, ambos seriáis de la elite de los mortifagos, los mejores y claro esta que el pequeño Potter se unirá a nosotros ya os veo siendo generales, controlando primero Europa y luego el mundo.

-¿Qué te parece lupin? ¿Te unirás a nuestra causa?-le pregunto Voldemort.

El hombre les miro, deseaba que Sirius volviese, le echaba de menos, pero no podía unirse al asesino de sus mejores amigos, lo que mas le molestaba era que Dumbledore le había dicho que era imposible traer a Sirius, no sabia que pensar.

-Lupin, te daré asta las 7 de hoy, si no te decides te matare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué os parece? Aviso a todos los que leen que asta que no tenga 6 rr no actualizo mas

Así que... ¡DEJAD RR!


	3. Sorpresa

Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya sé que soy una vaga y todo eso, pero sufrí un pequeño bloqueo mental, pero prometo actualizar todas las semanas.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, así que no me demandéis.

Era una noche bastante oscura, en Privet Drive, ni un ruido rompía el silencio, el cálido viento veraniego mecía las hojas de los secos árboles, debían ser media noche cuando dos escopetazos rompieron el silencio, tras esos escopetazos se hoyo el relincho amortiguado de un caballo, y tras eso un suave sonido de cascos, la escasa luz dejo ver que dos altas figuras se bajaban del pegaso.

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?-susurro una voz femenina bastante aguda-Como esto sea una trampa lo pagaras caro.

-Si que es aquí, y ahora haced silencio, como se enteren de que estáis nos habremos metido en graves problemas-le contesto en otro susurro muy suave la voz masculina.

Las cuatro figuras fueron lentamente hacia el numero 4, estaban apunto de abrir la puerta cuando un maullido les sobresalto, la figura de la derecha se bajo la capucha y con sus gélidos ojos azules poso su escrutarte mirada en la casa de enfrente, donde una anciana la observaba, susurro unas palabras a la figura que se encontraba a su lado, esta en un veloz movimiento se acerco a la casa y tras abrir la puerta si emitir ni el mas mínimo sonido saco a la anciana de la casa, Alsha se le acerco lentamente y tras unos segundos se le lanzo al cuello velozmente dejándola muerta sobre la alfombra de la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y entro lánguidamente pasando por encima del cadáver, la figura que la seguía entro pisando el cadáver y las otras dos que estaban tras ella miraron asqueados el aspecto del cadáver.

-Lolinthia-susurro Alsha a la joven que le había traído a la señora Figg-llama a los otros y que vigilen las salidas de la casa, no creo que la vieja vigilase sola a Potter así que ya de paso mirad quien más esta por aquí ¿Entendido?

La joven asintió y sus ojos brillaron bajo la capucha, Alsha la observo y una cruel sonrisa se formo en su rostro sabiendo lo que deseaba la "chica". Tras la salida de la joven Alsha seguida por las otras dos figuras subieron las escaleras de forma tranquila como si fuese su propia casa.

-Nosotros dos nos encargamos de Potter, Harder tu trae a sus tíos y a su primo y llévatelos a la sala.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo cada uno fue hacia un lado Harder hacia la derecha mientras que los otros dos se dirigieron a la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos, sin emitir ni él más mínimo ruido entraron a la habitación de Potter allí el chico dormía placidamente Alsha se le acerco y tras cogerle dulcemente en sus brazos le bajo al salón donde inmovilizados se encontraban los Dursley observando todo aterrorizados Alsha dejo a Harry en el sofá mientras seguía durmiendo la figura de su lado movió la varita y de ellas aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron al joven Potter, tras darle una fuerte sacudida y despertarle se alejo asta las escaleras donde quedaba en penumbra.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto al ver a las mujeres que le rodeaban, cuando sintió las cuerdas contra su cuerpo empezó a entender algo de lo que ocurría-¿quién coño sois?

Harder se le acerco divertida y sonriente, como si las navidades se adelantasen, se arrodillo a su lado y parándose muy cerca de su rostro le contesto

-¿No lo ves? Venimos a tomar un tentempié que tus tíos amablemente nos han ofrecido-su voz era como la de una niña pequeña

Harry miro a sus tíos también atados frente a el estos parecían mas asustados que el.

-Harder, por todos los magos no asustes al chico-reprendió Alsha a la mujer lobo- Harry Potter ¿verdad? Un gusto conocerte pequeño, soy Alsha, reina de los vampiros, y la loca esa-dijo señalando a Harder que observaba la televisión curiosamente- es Harder la nueva reina de los hombres lobo, hemos venido aquí porque se nos a pedido que te llevemos frente a lord Voldemort, pero claro esta que ya que estamos aquí podemos divertirnos con tus tíos ¿no crees?

Harry estaba sin palabras y literalmente mudo, Voldemort había mandado que un par de bellas mujeres, que para que negarlo, pese a estaban como una cabra y seguían a Voldemort estaban muy buena, venían a sacarle de su casa y a llevarle frente a un psicópata asesino, iban a torturar a sus tíos asta la muerte, aunque pensándolo bien el podría ayudarlas a torturarlos, cuando esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente se sintió horrorizado ¡Quería ayudar a unas locas a matar a su única familia! Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó los gritos de su primo

-¡Mira como chilla el cerdo!-se rió Harder mientras con su varita apuntaba a Dudley que se retorcía en el suelo mientras miles de cuchillos hacían finos cortes en su piel dejándolo ensangrentado, Alsha se le acerco lentamente al chico que se retorcía Harder dejo de apuntarle con la varita y observo la escena sádicamente, Alsha se arrodillo al lado del chico que gemía de dolor pasando los dedos por los cortes y lamiéndoselos, tras eso se acerco al oído del chico y susurro:

-Pídemelo y te librare de este dolor

Dudley no podía hablar siquiera, por mas que lo intento ya no le salía ni una palabra de su seca garganta.

-No me lo pides ¿es que no deseas que acabe? Bien, entonces Harder seguirá con el juego.

Harder estaba deseando continuar, así que en cuanto Alsha se alejo volvió a apuntarle asta que el chico dejo de retorcerse.

-Que poco a durado-dijo Harder como una niña malcriada-¿quién va ahora?- pregunto con la vista fija mirando a los dos Dursley que aun seguían vivios, petunia intentaba desatarse para socorrer a su hijo y Vernon estaba mudo por lo que había visto e incluso estaba más pálido que Alsha-¿Tu que crees Potter el o ella? Ya sé que te es difícil elegir, pero bueno, no existe el juego muggle ese, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah ya se pito pito.

Alsha ya se estaba hartando de los juegos de Harder así que ella misma decidió.

-Harder, deja de hacer el gilipollas, deja que sea yo la que se divierta, eligiere a la morsa- se acerco a Vernon y tras un fuerte empujón lo dejo tirado en el suelo de la salita.

Harry se intento zafar de las cuerdas, cuando estaba apunto de conseguirlo una fría mano se le poso en el hombro haciéndole gemir de dolor.

-Ni te muevas Potter-ronroneo una sexy voz femenina- ¿conque huyendo de la escena? A mi reina no le gustaría mucho que te perdieses el espectáculo.

-Lolinthia, que placer ver que ya as vuelto, siéntate junto al chico y mira la función.

Alsha le dio una patada al tío de Harry quebrándole unas costillas, después paso sus afiladas uñas por su cara dejando cinco largos y sangrantes surcos, tras eso acerco su mano al bigote del hombre y arrancándoselo de un tirón, provocando un aullido del hombre.

-Lolinthia, acaba el trabajo.

La llamada Lolinthia se arrodillo junto al hombre y tras bajarse la capucha clavo ferozmente sus dientes en la yugular del hombre y matándole tras unos segundos.

-bien, ahora Petunia es tu turno, mas quién acabara contigo ¡ya sé!-Hizo una seña al hombre que estaba en el rellano de la escalera-¡Querido, acércate!

El hombre se acerco a petunia bajándose la capucha, dejando ver unos ojos color tinta y un largo y sedoso cabello negro, Harry lo reconoció y emitió un grito de sorpresa.

-Petunia Evans, no sé si me recordaras, me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black

¿Os gusta? Si es así mandad un RR Bs. Miss-Mandy-Scarmander


	4. aviso!

_Ok lo siento, pero pasare un poco de tiempo sin subir, pero prometo q cuando pueda subire 1 capitulo por semana!! de verdad!_


End file.
